The Difference
by Lavarose
Summary: She work for aliving, he got eveything he wanted from he moment he was born. How do they get together? With all the diffrences? Read!
1. her work

Hey peeps I'm starting my second fanfic I'm doing one about a restruant because I work at one and the idea just popped into my head around 1:00am on Christmas so heres the story.  
Disclaimer:me no own hm me also me no own the toothpaste company

Claire's POV

"Coming", I screamed to my manager (A.K.A. my dad) for getting the stupid chinese food to the idiotic customers. And yes I work at my family restraunt Sunflower Palace, we serve chinese since we lived there for 5 damn years(and I thats why I speaked chinese fine).Anyways the only reason I'm working here is because of one word"prom".All my life I've been dreaming of dancing with Gray Smith at the prom. I know he's rich and all because his family were all famous actors. Aand put a big red line under the word now I'm stuck here working my ass off serving brats or idiots. Well all I have to do is to save up enough money to buy a 300 dollar dress, and make-up from places that doesn't hurt skin."Claaaire",dad yelled and thats how I snapped out my dream land and into a puddle from the sink. "Mom I need somthing else to wear"I yelled as I looked at my pink baggy T-shirt now covered in grayish water and my shorts now looked like I peed. Oh come on, mom brought out the most ugly dress for my uniform today the color was blue and white with huge puffy sleeves, ugh go figure its better than nothing. I got the "sliced fish,shrimp,chicken,beef,porkham,rice noodle, and bean sprouts in sichaun style sauce soup thingy, let me just tell you that thing is as big as a thanksgiving turkey, and about a feet long, and the reason I can carry it is because our waiter Cliff. Now thats one good looking man, but he's not my type wayy too shy. When I came out of the kitchen I heard the door ring, oh great more customers just what I need. I put a fake smile on and greeted the customers,"excuse me sir I will be your waitress tonight, and how many people would be dining", I asked speaking as sweet as can. Suddenly I heard a famileir gruff voic say,"around 12 to 13. "Oh my gosh, Gray", I suddenly blurted out, "Claire?, I didn't know you work here and what the hell are you wearing"!!! "Yeah, yeah,yeah laugh already I know I look ridiculios in this rag". "well are you gonna sit down or not",I said impatiently. I laughed secretly at Gray's suit while he sat down.(note:I forgot to mention that Claire and gray are best friends)  
2 hours later

Ahh the sweet smell of money, I thought as I smelled the money from tonights work. I know I look insane smelling money, but I can't help it. I looked around the room seeing people wide eye staring at me."What, you guys haven't seen anyone one smelling the sweet scent of money before",screamed, before leaving. "Oww what the crap is on my seat",I screamed. I looked at my motorcycle seat and found a beautiful pair blue stone earing, with a note under it, it read:

Hey claire,  
umm... thanks for the service today this is a natural blue dimond earing I got from my sister for my birthday, I knew it will come in handy some day. I thought this goes perfect with your charm necklace so I'm giving it to you. Count this as a tip.  
from your best friend stone lover Gray

Awww, I thought, how sweet. rumm, rumm,rummm I heard as I started the motorbike. mmm I love the feeling of the wind on my face. It's a shame we live so near the restraunt. Oh well.

Hey I know it's short but don't blame me for that my stuipid notebook ran out of ways I would like to introduce you guys to my friend Bob.  
Bob:ummm...... I'm just some weird person that can control oranges me:now Bob you know everyone you know loves you as a friend both:88 .


	2. getting ready

Hey peeps ummm...... I don't have a thing to say but Bob has somthing to say

Bob:she does not own hm or tothpaste company but she owns a coat

me:yes, and its red and warm

Bob:what happens in this chapter

me:I'm not telling

Claire:I want to know too

Gray:cool I'm rich

me:I'll give you a clue, the prom is in there *sigh*  
claire:will I be wearing a pretty dress

me:be queit and read the story already

me:I also skipped a couple days months and weeks sorry my brain ran out of ideas

* * *

Gray s POV

I woke up in cold sweat all around me, I can't believe what I dreampt of. Anyways I need to get dressed."Barbra",I screamed to my maid, she rushed in quickly with my clothing(that I picked out last night) on a pillow,a white T-shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans. Holy crap I forgot tonight's prom,shit I forgot to ask someone,ehhh who cares I'll ask Karen,oh yeah that reminds me grandpa told me he can teach me sme things about blacksmithing. That reminds me I should probably ask Claire if she like those earings.  
2 hours later

Great the girl isn't at work than where is she? Rumm rummm rummm I heard somthing hummed I turned around and saw Claire on her white motorcycle coming my way."Hey Gray whatcha doing here"? she asked while smiling with her beau-no perfect face."Claire would you like to go to prom with me ? I suddenly blurted out. No no bad Gray you were suppose to ask Karen.

Claire's POV

I just got to the restruant when I saw Gray, why was he here I wondered. Rumm rummm rummm my motorcycle hummed when I stopped. I walked up to Gray and asked with my best cutie face "Hey Gray whatcha doing here"? I can tell Gray was thinking so I decited not to bother him when he thought."Claire would you like to go to prom with me ? he suddenly blurted out, so decited to take this chance to tease him."I'm not sure Gray there is lots of other cute boys out there who still doesn't have a date to the prom",I said sacasticly, Gray's face turned a bright shade of red,"but then again it looks like it took you a lot of courage to ask me, since your face has such a brillliant red",I said smiling evily. Gray's face turned into a dark maroon red." YES",I yelled as loud as I can. "W-well I'll p-pick you up at s-six",he whispered. Oh I am such a genius I thought.

3 hour's later

wipdee doo time to pull hair, and put paint on ourselves to look like clowns,in other words time to get ready for the prom. "BAM BAM" I heard someone smash the door. It's probably Ann I thought, wait no it is Ann. I ran across the kitchen to get the door. Ann,Elli,and Popuri popped out of the door, each holding their dress and make-up and stuff for turning yourself into a clown(A.K.A dressing up). "Com'n lets go to the living room I got everything set up for dressing up", I nearly chocked when I said that. Everyone got out their dress's, Ann's dress was orange with orange roses on the waist part and orange roses on her right spegetti 's dress was hot pink with sparkle's around the waist and breast part, and its just has a white strapless dress. And lastly me, my prom dress was a sky blue, it has flower patterns around the waist,with spegtti straps. Later Popuri started pulling my hair, after a couple minutes it didn't turrn out that bad. My hair got twisted into a tornado form. After the rest of the girls got their hair pulled by Popuri,it was time for make-up. I just added on some light blue eye shadow and some hot pink lipgloss I got fromPopuri.

an hour later

"Bam Bam Bam", great somone else trying to pummel our door. "I'm coming I screamed, "Wow" I whispered when I opened the door Trent was wearing a white suit with black pants,Cliff(who found out Claire got asked,asked Ann) was also wearing a white suit but with white pants looked pretty cute. And Gray was wearing a black suit with matching black pants."Ummm... girls", Claire yelled "the boys are here"!

Gray's POV Wow Claire looked perfect,she normally would never wear a dress unless she had no choice, if she didn't have to she wouldn't wear one even if she was pummel to the ground.

* * *

Sorry I have to stop here mom's screaming at me to sleep.  
Review

me and bob:88


	3. Prom

Hi! I have decided to update all of my stories once a week...so here's the next chapter for The difference.

I don't own HM, or Ouran High School Host Club

Enjoy!

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Claire's POV

Ann,Popuri, and Elli raced down to the living room, litterally trampling over me, I swear if this was a cartoon I would've had footprints carved into me. "OH MY GOSH! you guys are so cute!" Popuri squealed. I had to stick my finger into my ears to keep from becoming deaf, sometimes I wonder, why am I even friends with Popuri, I mean she's nice and all, but if anyone has ever met Popuri in person, they're going to need hearing aids at a young age...Now back to reality, the boys really and I mean really cleaned up well, I can actually see roses behind them, as if they were characters from Ouran High School Host Club. If anyone in the world saw them right now would think they were prince's from foreign countries. I guess I was staring at them for a while 'cause Ann slapped me across my face to get my attention. I shook my head and said "Let's go!" So the boys' and girls' linked arms and went onto the limo (did I mention some of the characters were super rich?).

Around five minutes later we arrived at Mineral High private academy. The boys escorted the girls into the party, at last it was Gray's turn he gently lifted me out of the vehicle, but for some reason my heart started thumping, OH MY HOLY GOSH I THINK I'M HAVING ONE OF THOSE HEART ATTACKS, God why? Why Now? But as he let go of me my heart stopped, was I allergic to him? Ah Oh well? He slowly led me into the building, but when I entered I was 100% shocked! I was gorgeaus, I mean I knew it was going to be pretty, but this...this it can't be described with words. The decoration comitee made this plain old gym into a magneficent underwater palace, I mean they had everything, the seaweed in real life is usually weird and slimy, but the fake seaweed looked beautiful an graceful, the whole room was emerged in a blue shadow but slowly it turned lighter and lighter than darker and darker, THEY EVEN HAD BUBBLES!REAL BUBBLES! "I don't think we're in school anymore", I whispered to Gray. "It's okay...I guess, acceptable"

"ACCEPTABLE! ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Well the Smith family donated some money for this, so I expected better..."

"How much?"

"A couple thousand..."

"..."

I pulled Gray away from the intrance"We're going to block people"

Gray followed my instructions, and stayed away, so we just awkwardly stood there, infront of the bathroom. Staring at all the other people dancing, so I tried to start a conversation,

"Hey Gray, ya wanna dance?"

"no"

"Do you like cats?"

"no"

"What's your favorite color?"

"no"

"Can you say something besides no?"

"yes"

"Can you get me some punch?"

"yes"

Like a robot he marched to the punch table, and me like an idiot turned away and waited for what seem liked an 20 minutes. I turned around again seeing him talk to an amazing beautiful girl, I took a closer look...it was Karen, the only female I can't stand ugh, I was about to walk up there and punch that girl but I controled myself and thought, he is free to do what he wants, I will not be a control freak. "Grab a partner everyone, time to dance with your speicial somebody" announced the DJ who apparently was Kai. I looked around me, but Gray wasn't back yet, I walked to the punch table, he wasn't there. I looked around me and there he was, slow dancing with Karen, smiling, like I don't exist...

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Kay that's it for this week!

Bob:sorry...

Me:yeah you should be

Bob: I didn't finish yet

Me: then continue

Bob: Sorry for lavarose's cruddy writing skills...

Me:*dark aura rising* *takes out plastic hammer*

Bob:I mean it's been so long but she hasn't been improving at all..blah blah blah blah

Me:*Whacks him away with hammer*

Me:sorry about that R&R


End file.
